1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the continuous casting of steel, including a continuous casting mold which oscillates in the casting direction, wherein the continuous casting mold is arranged in a lifting table of a stationary base frame, wherein the lifting table is connected to an oscillating drive, and wherein guide elements are provided for the lifting table on both sides transversely of the casting direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described type is known from DE 43 41 719 C1. In that device, the oscillating continuous casting mold is mounted on springs which are secured at both ends thereof and extend transversely of the casting direction. The springs are connected to an oscillating drive constructed as servo hydraulic cylinders which are rigidly connected to a support frame. In a continuous casting mold composed of long side walls and short side walls, the short side walls are clamped between the long side walls by means of clamping devices which act on the long side walls. The short side walls are fastened to fastening blocks, wherein the springs are also fastened through clamping means to the upper and lower sides of the fastening blocks. The springs are at both ends arranged in clamping blocks and the clamping blocks are secured by additional fastening blocks arranged on the support frame. It is apparent that this construction is very complicated and is particularly very disadvantageous when the guide springs must be exchanged because, due to the frequency of the oscillation, these guide springs are subjected to continuously alternating bending stresses.